Elle attend
by Kebeo
Summary: Il va revenir. Il lui a promis. Alors elle attend. OS centré sur Vanora


**Voilà donc un petit OS sur Vanora, qui ne reçoit pas assez l'amour qu'elle mérite je trouve. C'est très court, mais ça m'a donné envie de faire des mini-fics sur la famille Bors ^^. Cet OS est dédié à Ed, qui se plaignait de pas avoir d'OS sur Vanora à lire. J'espère que tu vas aimer ;) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Je serais là pour le diner » promet-t-il en prenant son épée.

« Je serais bientôt de retour » promet-il après l'étreinte.

« Je reviens » promet-il tandis qu'il se hisse sur son cheval, après un dernier baiser.

Une partie d'elle a envie de lui hurler de ne pas faire de promesse qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir l'autre a besoin d'entendre ces paroles rassurantes, mensonges qui s'envolent au gré du vent.

Alors Vanora attend.

Elle attend une chaleur qui n'arrive pas. Elle attend l'étreinte pour que cet étau qui lui enserre le cœur se brise enfin. Elle attend les larmes qui menacent de couler. Elle attend que son absence ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Vanora ferme les yeux et elle imagine. Elle imagine que la porte s'ouvre et qu'il apparaît, râlant de n'avoir eu qu'un ragoût froid pour le souper. Il jette son épée sur le sol et vient la prendre dans ses bras, aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille. Il la regarde amoureusement et Vanora se sent fondre et ravale le flot de reproches qu'elle veut lui lancer. Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassent, tandis qu'elle gémit sous ses caresses et que leurs corps brûlant se cambrent à l'unisson, elle se sent enfin rassurée.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas et le feu a beau brûler dans la cheminée, c'est une sensation de froid qui s'empare d'elle.

Et puis, soudain, elle entend des pas s'approcher et elle sent une petite main qui s'agrippe à sa jupe et une autre qui lui prend la sienne. Elle ouvre les yeux, et quand elle croisent ceux, plein d'innocence de l'enfant qui se tient devant elle, Vanora sent a nouveau la chaleur l'inonder et faire gonfler son cœur, suffisamment pour que l'étau se fissure. Elle berce alors doucement l'enfant contre son cœur et chantonne en espérant qu'au loin, Bors l'entende.

Le noms de ses enfants, elle, elle les connaît par cœur. Il y a Fand, l'aînée, la première qu'elle a tenue dans ses bras, la première qu'elle a aimée d'un amour inconditionnel, Aenor, qui prend son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux, Cassian qui sait déjà manier l'épee, les jumeaux aux cheveux couleur de feu Greine et Luaine, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups, Caem, doux et affectueux Caem, le premier a réclamer des câlins, Aisling, qui préfère les récits de bataille et les légendes aux tragiques histoires d'amours que sa sœur Daithe affectionne, les autres jumeaux, Etar et Faolan, tout aussi prompt aux facéties que leurs aînés et petit Audren, encore trop jeune pour rester bien longtemps séparé de sa mère.

Et avec eux, Vanora oublie. Il faut dire qu'avec onze enfants, ses journées sont bien chargées. Entre eux à s'occuper, le ménage, la lessive, et les soirs à la taverne, elle n'a pas vraiment de temps pour elle.

Mais cette situation, elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Non, pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait les moments passés à étendre le linge avec Caem qui s'empêtre dans les draps alors qu'il essaye de l'aider, à courir après les plus jeunes pour leur donner un bain, à veiller avec ses deux aînées à la lumière d'une bougie à expliquer ce que c'est, être une femme, à les rassurer sur ce qui les attends, à récupérer Greine et Luaine tout crottés, à sourire en coin lorsque le rouge monte aux joues de Fand dès que Galahad lui adresse la parole, à natter les doux cheveux de Daithe. Ni aux moments passés à raconter des histoires et chanter des berceuses pour endormir les récalcitrants, à gérer les cris, a essuyer les larmes, à réprimander, à recoudre les vêtements, à apaiser après un cauchemar, à soigner les bobos. Sa vie de femme passe parfois après celle de mère, mais c'est un choix qu'elle a fait et elle ne regrette rien.

Parfois, quand fatiguée par ses soirées à servir les hommes à la taverne elle baisse sa garde, la peur s'insinue, sournoise et lui tord le ventre. Puis, les rires et les cris retentissent dès qu'elle ouvre la porte de son foyer et son angoisse s'enfuit, tel un chien les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les pattes.

Le soir, après qu'elles les aient tous bordés et donné à chacun un baisé sur la joue, elle se dirige vers sa chambre et s'emmitoufle sous ses couvertures en frissonnant. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'ils grimpent dans ce lit bien trop grand pour elle et s'enchaînent alors chatouilles, histoires et câlins jusqu'à ce que tous s'endorment contre elle. Cette proximité, Vanora se demande lesquels entre ses enfants et elle, en ont le plus besoin.

Même si Bors est un chevalier, ils restent la cible des commérages. Onze bâtards ? Qu'attend-t-il pour l'épouser ? Elle n'en a que faire de ces on_dits. Alors oui, il appelle ses enfants par des numéros, mais lorsqu'elle le voit courir après eux, les prendre dans ses bras et les embrasser, raconter ses exploits devant des paires d'yeux médusés, Vanora se sent fière de pouvoir dire qu'il est le père de ses enfants. Il ne l'a pas épousé, et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas les maris d'aller voir ailleurs. Lui, il lui est toujours rester fidèle. Et s'il ne revient pas, que va-t-elle faire de toute sa marmaille? S'en occuper seule ? Avec quel revenu ? Ces questions, Vanora se les aient déjà posées. Ses enfants, elle s'en occupe déjà seule une grande partie du temps, merci de s'en inquiéter. Et de toute façon, il reviendra.

Il l'a promis.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque Bors lui promet qu'il revient et qu'elle le voit partir avec les autres chevaliers à la rencontre de cet évêque dont Arthur ne cesse de parler, Vanora sait que cette promesse, il ne la refera jamais plus et elle sourit.

C'est la dernière fois que elle attend.


End file.
